Tadashi's Rules
by Baby.Face-Assassin
Summary: Tadashi's rules that only applies to Hiro. Well, most of them.


**"NEVER ENGAGE YOURSELF IN BOT FIGHTING"**

"BOT FIGHTING IS ILLEGAL. YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF ARRESTED"

Hiro heard that from him about a thousand times. It even feels like his day isn't complete until he hear those words (but he doesn't really want to). And that one time when he tried to go to the bot fight but couldn't get away from Tadashi.

Hiro was lying on his bed, his robot in his hand while thinking of something. He sighed as he twist and turn all the robot's part. He's really bored.

"Hey Hiro" He heard Tadashi call him. Sure he's reading a book or a magazine while lying in bed, that's what nerds do.

"What?" He said, looking at his robot and not really paying attention. Actually, his mind is thinking about how to go to the bot fight without Tadashi knowing. He needs an escape plan.

"Do you know why men are much sexier than women?"

_oh god, I already know that nerdy joke_ he said to himself, he made a sound "hmmm" for his brother to continue.

"Because you can't spell sexy without xy" Tadashi laughed at himself. Hiro chuckled and faced him

"Tadashi, this is the reason why you're still single" Tadashi just rolled his eyes at him and continue to read his magazine and he's pretty sure that he heard Hiro mutter _nerd_

"Hey Tadashi, do you have any plans for today?" Hiro asked him, hoping that maybe he would jump from his bed and say something like _oh yeah I forgot_ but no.

"Why? Is my brother planning to date me?" He said, still reading his magazine.

"No. It's just, you're not outside the house" Hiro gave a nervous laugh, and stood from his bed

"It's saturday, knucklehead"

_oh yeah, I forgot about that. Little stupid brain_

"Maybe you have some plan to go out with your friends?"

"Nope"

"Forgot something in your nerd school?"

"Nope" Hiro went to sit in Tadashi's bed.

"Oh come on, Tadashi! I have a feeling that you forgot something in your school, I think you should visit your lab" Hiro said desperately to his brother.

"And what, allow you to escape and go to your bot fighting again? I know your plans Hiro" Tadashi said, putting his magazine down and looked at Hiro "How many times do I have to tell you to never engage yourself in bot fighting. It is illegal!"

_I'm screwed_

"Tadashi, Bot fighting is not illegal, betting on bot fighting _is_ illegal." Hiro explained once again to him. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. "How 'bout this, I ask you a question, if you answered it correctly, then I won't go into bot fights for a year, but if you don't then, you let me go to bot fights."

Tadashi thought about it for a few seconds "Deal"

"Get ready nerd for you cannot answer my question."

"Bring it on, baby brother"

"Who's the most intelligent person in the world?"

"Tadashi thought for the answer and then a grin comes into his face, he knows the answer but of course, knowing his brother, Hiro will find a way to prove him wrong, so he decided to say another answer instead. "The most intelligent person in the whole world is of course no other than Hiro Hamada, brother of Tadashi Hamada, and that most intelligent person is not going to bot fights for a year"

"That's all very flattering but Langan is the answer, that means I can go bot fighting!" Hiro jumped in excitement but Tadashi threw his magazine at him.

"I know that, knucklehead. If I tell you that it's Langan, you'd say that it's you. So just go to your table and study something that you don't know. No one is going to bot fights." Tadashi said, and Hiro knows that he's pretty serious right now.

"but Tadashi-"

"_Hiro_"

"Fine" Hiro turned his back and went to his study table, Tadashi went back into reading his magazine.

"Hey Hiro. What did the one cell say to his sister cell that stepped on his toe?"

"Shut up, Tadashi"

"Mitosis"

**Thanks for reading guys! I will try to update rule # 2 this week. Pls. review :) that will mean a lot to me. btw, thanks for all those who reviewed when I first posted this story, thanks for telling me that it has some coding errors, I hope it's now fixed, thanks again :)**

**That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care.**

**\- -Assassin**


End file.
